Computer networks and the devices that operate on them often experience problems for a variety of reasons, e.g., due to misconfiguration, software bugs, and malicious network and computing device attacks. In a network services industry, e.g., where a service provider provides computing resources operating on a private network for use by various users, the size and complexity of a private network may make detecting and handling problems with the network difficult. A compromised computing device, for example, may operate in a malicious manner within a private network for a significant period of time before the malicious activity can be identified and handled.